Salvando el futuro desde el pasado
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra no va por buen rumbo. Habiendo perdido a tantos, aunado a la traición de otros más. Tsunade en una última esperanza decide mandar al equipo 7 de vuelta al pasado para que eviten muchas cosas. ¡Time Travel! SasuNaru. SaiSaku. ShinoHina. God!Akatsuki (A futuro). M-preg. Lemmon. ¡Onegaii, denle una oportunidad!
1. ※PROLOGO: The Team Seven go to the past

**_¡Nuevo SasuNaru pa' la banda xD, esta cosa lleva un buen guardado en mi pc (preguntenle si no a Citlali que se lo enseñe en Agosto)._**

 ** _De antemano os aviso que espero poder actualizar cada 15 días si la suerte me acompaña :D, en caso contrario subiría capitulo una vez al mes, pero más de 30 días sin nada nuevo, y los capítulos serán largos (De 15 o más paginas de word, así que tengan paciencia con su servidora)_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _※_** ** _PROLOGO  
_** ** _"_** ** _The Team Seven go to the past!_** ** _(¡El Equipo Siete irá al pasado!)"_** ** _¥Ø_**

Miraron una vez más hacia Tsunade, y es que si bien eran conscientes de que las cosas en la guerra iban empeorando cada vez más, la solución que ella proponía sonaba demasiado radical para ponerla en marcha, al tiempo que deseaban aceptar para escapar de todo el dolor que cargaban tras ver morir a sus amigos y familias en las distintas batallas que habían enfrentado.

—Tsunade-shishō, ¿No considera que su propuesta es algo… drástica?—

—Sé que puede sonar bastante desesperada, pero al ritmo en que las cosas están marchando, también resulta la más factible, pues muchos ya han perecido en los últimos 3 años, nuestra mejor carta es hacer todo lo posible para intentar evitarlo, por eso un viaje en el tiempo parece la mejor opción, sobre todo porque contamos en este momento con shinobis que poseen el suficiente nivel de chakra para lograr juntos el viaje, al tiempo que saben trabajar perfectamente en equipo—

—Tsunade-bāchan, a mí también me parece disparatada tu proposición, sin embargo debo discernir en un detalle… para lograr realmente evitar **todo** lo que sucedió deberíamos viajar a un punto en el que posiblemente aún no existimos nosotros dattebayō, sin olvidar que aún si volvemos a algún punto de nuestras vidas donde quizá todavía podamos hacer algo, no tendríamos la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar a alguno de nuestros enemigos sin perecer en el intento—

—El Dobe tiene razón Tsunade-sama, aún si logramos volver a nuestros cuerpos más jóvenes, no duraríamos realmente nada en un enfrentamiento, sin olvidar que podrían creernos locos o algo por el estilo si descubren sobre lo que realizamos—

—Por eso estoy pensando en un tiempo neutro para mandaros, un punto en el cual pasen desapercibidos al grado de poder entrenar con mayor libertad, y una unión de ustedes tres no parezca tan disparatada… pensaba en que volvieran a su primer año en la academia, justo después de la masacre, eso les daría un margen de 5 años para entrenar y recuperar sus habilidades lo mejor posible, al tiempo que intentaran evitar algunas cosas de forma 'accidental'—

—¡El intento de Mizuki para robar el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos!—

La voluptuosa rubia sonrío al ver que empezaban a captar la idea, pero todavía quedaban algunos detalles por darles antes de que aceptaran su proposición para intentar evitar la guerra de 3 años que parecía no tener nunca un final, solamente un trágico clímax con la muerte de miles de personas en busca de proteger un ideal o a sus seres queridos. Incluso en esos momento tenían que requerir a los bijūs para que los ayudaran a levantar una barrera que protegiera a los restos de la humanidad que aún no estaban del lado de Madara, puesto que al ir avanzando el conflicto muchos shinobis de la 'alianza' se habían unido al enemigo en busca de cubrir sus traseros sin importarles siquiera sus familias en lo más mínimo.

—Veo que comprendes Naruto, pero también les explicare las ventajas de este jutsu, empezando porque conforme sus reservas de chakra se eleven, podrán volver a realizar las técnicas que utilizan en estos momentos sin tener que pasar por todo el proceso de práctica previa, absolutamente **todas** incluyendo para el Uchiha el uso del Rinnegan, o para Naru el poder del Rikkudō Sennin, además en el caso de Naru tendrá la oportunidad de romper el sello sobre su sangre Uzumaki, ya que al tener su cuerpo cuando aún estaba en desarrollo este se podrá acoplar mejor a los cambios sin poner en riesgo su vida como haría si lo retiramos en estos instantes—

—Tsunade-shishō, que pasaría con la relación entre Naruto y Kurama-sama, sabemos que en ese tiempo no tenían la mejor del mundo, además ¿Volverá a tener un fragmento del alma de sus padres?—

—El alma del Kyūbi también volverá con ustedes, por otra parte tengo planeado volver a sellar una parte de Kushina-chan en Naruto, y también quiero que Sasuke lleve una parte de Mikoto-chan con él… esta vez estarán juntos desde un comienzo, y como tal merecen tener el apoyo de su familia, sus madres en este caso me parecen la mejor opción, puesto que son de armas tomar y jamás dejaran que obliguen a sus niños a algo que estos nos desean así cuando recuperen los poderes que Rikkudō Sennin les otorgo podrán darles un cuerpo nuevo, regresándoles su vida—

—Veo que pensó en todo Godaime-sama, pero no es algo apresurado mandar al en unos días más Nanadaime Hokage en una misión secreta, la gente podría entrar en pánico si sabe que saldremos del refugio en Uzushio antes de tiempo—

—Soy consciente de ello Uchiha, por eso es que partirán antes de que termine la semana, porque es bastante seguro que Madara igual esperará al día que tenemos planeado volver a Konoha para atacar, porque sabe que necesitamos salir de la barrera de Uzushio incluso para usar el Hiraishin de Naruto-kun, por lo que probablemente intentará tendernos una emboscada ese día—

Los tres jóvenes se observaron entre sí, comunicándose con la mirada solamente, la decisión estaba en sus manos únicamente, el rubio miro su vientre con cierta melancolía, ¿Realmente deseaba que su bebé naciera en ese mundo de guerra sin final?, la respuesta era fácil para él, NO, no lo deseaba, lo mismo estaban pensando sus dos compañeros, en que nadie merecía vivir en la constante zozobra que la guerra generaba, con un asentimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo llegaron a un acuerdo, lo harían, volverían al pasado y evitarían que la guerra estallará, o mínimo que llegase a salirse de control.

—Lo haremos, prepara todo porque el equipo 7 volverá en el tiempo—

—Bien, saldrán en dos días más, solo que termine de reunir todos los pergaminos para realizar la técnica, saldremos por el oriente, y de ahí Naruto usará su Hiraishin para llevarnos a la isla tortuga, necesitaremos mucha energía natural, y ese lugar es perfecto para reunirla con facilidad—

—¿Quién está al tanto del plan?—

—Solamente Gaara, Orochimaru, Bee, Shizune y nosotros, entre menos personas conozcan el plan más difícil será para Madara el enterarse de lo que planeamos, por ahora iré a buscar a los Edo-Tensei de sus madres para ponerlas al tanto, pues quiero que mañana sellemos el pedazo de alma, mientras tanto aprovechen para hacer lo que deseen—

—Hai Tsunade-shishō/Bāchan/Tsunade-sama—

Cuando ya se marchaban, Naruto se retraso alegando que quería hacerle una pregunta a Tsunade sobre donde encontró los pergaminos, apenas los otros dos salieron de la sala su sonrisa amable desapareció para reemplazarse por una mueca de preocupación, así que de inmediato miró a Tsunade expresándole su problema.

—Tsunade-bāchan, ¿Qué pasará con mi embarazo?—

—Recuerda que lo que viajará es únicamente tu alma, no tu cuerpo físico, así que tengo dos teorías, pero no estoy segura de cuál será más correcta, la primera es que tu bebé al tener su propio 'cuerpo' por así decirlo, se quedará en este tiempo, por lo que desaparecerá cuando hagan el primer cambio, o por otro lado su alma al seguir atada a la tuya podría viajar también, pero al no tener un contenedor sería como el alma de tu madre, un apoyo solamente, claro que de cualquier modo si vos y Sasuke están destinados a tener hijos, los volverán a tener en el mismo momento, **ambos bebés** , por lo que deberías decirle al Uchiha sobre el valle del fin, no es justo que se lo sigas ocultando—

—¡Estás loca bāchan!, Sabes cómo de culpable se siente el Teme por lo de mi herida que sin el Kyūbi hubiera sido mortal, si le digo que… ¡Que mató a nuestro hijo ese día!... No… No sé de qué manera podría reaccionar, pero sé que si le digo de mi actual embarazo ahora o después de hacer el viaje me va a odiar de por vida… ¡Yo soy el idiota que siempre se pone en riesgo cuando no debería!—

—Naru…—

La voluminosa rubia se acerco al alterado chico con una sonrisa melancólica, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de trasmitirle la calma que sabía el joven necesitaba con desesperación en aquellos momentos tan difíciles para él, quería decirle que no tenía porque hacer aquello pero sería mentirle completamente, sólo el equipo 7 era capaz de lograr tal hazaña si estaban los tres alumnos juntos, después de todo ellos eran los nuevos Sannin, los que estaban destinados a hacer grandes cosas como sus antecesores alcanzaron.

—Tengo miedo Bāchan, no quiero que Sasuke me odie—

—No creo que él pueda odiarte, posiblemente sólo se sentirá dolido de que no confiaste antes en su relación, pero tendrás a tu madre y tu suegra para hacerle entrar en razón aún con lo cabezota que él es—

—Jeje, puede que tengas razón, será mejor que vaya con Sasuke… creo que lo mejor es decirle todo antes en vez de después, así al menos podrá decidir si quiere seguir conmigo cuando volvamos…—

Con una sonrisa que transmitía una enorme carga emocional fue que el ojiazul abandono la habitación para ir a buscar a su pareja, dejando a Tsunade sola para perderse un momento en todos sus pensamientos, esos chicos eran realmente sorprendentes, ponía sobre sus hombros la supervivencia de todo el mundo ninja y estos lo aceptaban con una calma excepcional, aún a pesar de todo lo que viven de forma personal, y un ejemplo de eso es que sin importar lo que le dijo que pasaría con su bebé, Naruto seguía empeñado en volver en el tiempo y cambiar la historia por completo sin anteponer sus deseos egoístas de solo descansar junto a su familia de toda la mierda de los ninjas, porque sabía que eso es lo que anhelaba realmente el rubio, ya no ser Hokage ni nada por él estilo, sino poder llevar una vida tranquila lejos de tanta muerte y sufrimiento.

Al mismo tiempo el Uzumaki había llegado a la habitación que compartía con su pareja, e incapaz de llevar por más tiempo aquello que lo aprisionaba confeso todo entre lágrimas, rogando un perdón que creía sería imposible que obtuviera, más aún porque no se consideraba digno de merecerlo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha le confesó su propia carga.

—Dobe, sobre el Valle del Fin, ya lo sabía, Sakura me lo dijo cuando volví con ustedes… aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas, " **¿Vienes a lastimar otra vez a Naruto?, ¿O quieres arrepentirte por matar a tú hijo en el Valle del Fin?, sea lo que sea ya es tarde, él estaba mejor cuando tú estabas lejos de todos, así no puedes volver a dañarlo, espero que te quede claro que no permitiré que te acerques de nuevo a mi mejor amigo"** , Kami esta de testigo que cuando escuche aquellas palabras quede en shock, tantos años pensando que lo nuestro era imposible, para que cuando renunció a todos mis tabús me entero de que posiblemente yo mismo destruí todas las oportunidades que podría haber tenido de formar la familia que desde niño quería—

—Teme… ¿No me odias?—

—¿Cómo podría?, ambos éramos jóvenes y tontos en aquel entonces, si alguien tuvo la culpa de aquello fui yo que escape acobardado por mis sentimientos—

—Sasu, yo… perdón, debí confiar en ti desde un principio, no solo aquella vez, sino también en esta—

—Dobe, es lógico que no quisieras decir nada… puedo comprender que aún tengas miedo de volver a perder el bebé, pero estoy seguro que nuestro destino es estar juntos, por lo que está vez aprovecharemos y formaremos la familia que queremos lejos de las guerras—

—¿Una vida de civiles después de vencer a Madara y Obito?—

—Me parece una magnífica idea, ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?—

—Sí, Teme… Gracias por todo—

—No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, me aceptaste aún con todo el daño que te cause, cualquier otra persona en tu lugar jamás me hubiera perdonado—

En ese momentos las mentiras habían desaparecido por completo entre ambos, cuando regresaran esos lazos que empezaron a formarse desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez serían más fuertes que nunca, y pobre de aquel que quisiera volver a entrometerse porque ya no lo permitirían, nunca más serían las marionetas de ese mundo lleno de dolor.

Cuando dos días después todo estuvo preparado, los tres jóvenes salieron junto a la Senjū rumbo a la isla tortuga, donde ésta trazo un enorme círculo con su sangre a modo de núcleo de la técnica, para a continuación pedirles que se colocaran en el centro del mismo, comenzando una larga secuencia de sellos para poder mandar sus almas a través del espacio y tiempo.

Ellos al mismo tiempo se tomaron de las manos a modo de apoyo, el momento había llegado al fin, esta vez estarían juntos y harían todo lo posible para mantenerse unidos superando las adversidades que se pongan en su camino.

Con la voz de Tsunade gritando el nombre de la técnica que a sus oídos no se logró comprender, los tres sintieron como sus fuerzas se reducían sumiéndolos en la dulce inconsciencia.

—Equipo siete, les deseo lo mejor en su viaje—

Y así el destino se reescribiría por las manos de tres jóvenes dispuestos a sacrificar todo por el bien general.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Y allí está el prologo, de antemano aviso que los títulos van a ser en ingles para practicar mi escritura, y porque suenan pros c: así que disculpen si hay algo mal anotado en ellos, de cualquier modo entre paréntesis coloco la traducción por si me equivoque (agradecería si me corrigieran de modo amable si erré en mi ingles barato de escuela publica del PRI xD)_**

 ** _Y.. y disculpen si de repente me atraso (Yuri! on Ice y Super Lovers me consumen al mismo nivel que la escuela)_**

 ** _¿Un review?... estos me animan a escribir más rápido._**


	2. 1: Stop and Restart (Parar y Reiniciar)

**_Bueno gente, lo prometido es una deuda, han pasado 15 días y aquí esta la continuación. De antemano pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estaba haciendo una maqueta del Ice Castle para la escuela. ¡Ahora a disfrutar!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, todo de Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _※_** ** _Capítulo 1  
_** **** **** ** _"_** ** _Stop and Restart (Parar y Reiniciar)"_** ** _¥Ø_**

Esa mañana Naruto se levantó con una extraña sensación, había algo que faltaba y cuando estiro su mano al frente finalmente pudo notar que era aquello, Sasuke no estaba durmiendo a su lado, lo cual era raro porque aunque el Uchiha era un madrugador siempre se quedaba observándole hasta que despertaba, al abrir sus ojos tardo un poco en ubicarse, hasta que reconoció su viejo departamento en Konoha… Un momento, ¡Su viejo departamento fue destruido en la invasión hace ya 3 años!

— _Hasta que despiertas cachorro, parece que la loca de tu abuela consiguió lo que se creía imposible_ —

— _¿Quieres decir que realmente volvimos?, ¡Kami!, ¿Qué fecha será?, ojala que no sea día de academia o Iruka-sensei me matará por llegar tarde de nuevo—_

Para la mala suerte del Uzumaki ese día era lunes, por lo que sin desayunar salió corriendo en un intento de llegar a tiempo con un poco de esa suerte que le había salvado el trasero en momentos críticos con anterioridad.

Un poco más temprano cierto ojinegro se había levantado un poco desorientado por la falta de un cuerpo a su lado, pero rápidamente recordó lo que iban a hacer y en su fuero interno felicito a la Senjū por haberlo conseguido con éxito, al tiempo que se levantaba a revisar la fecha exacta… una semana desde la muerte del clan casi al completo, parecía un día perfecto para que finalmente regresará a la academia por lo que se alisto y salió incluso con tiempo de sobra para relajarse un poco. Aunque de camino paso a una tienda de conveniencia a comprar tres bentōs, algo le decía que al Dobe se le haría tarde por lo que olvidaría desayunar y llevar algo para el almuerzo.

Sakura por su parte fue la que se sintió más desubicada, llevaba años siendo una mujer independiente para volver a ser la niñita de la casa tan repentinamente, fue toda una experiencia tener que comportarse del mismo modo que hacía a los 8 años para evitar las sospechas de sus padres, más aún al ver el vestido rosa que su mamá le había preparado para que llevará ese día a la academia, por el momento lo utilizaría, pero más adelante trataría de convencer a su madre de que otra ropa le quedaría bien sin necesidad de ser un vestido o una falda, porque algo le decía que con esa ropa Naruto y Sasuke-kun la harían papilla en un par de minutos cuando entrenaran.

—¡Estuvo delicioso el desayuno mamá!, ya me tengo que ir, los quiero—

—Adiós hija—

—¡Suerte en tus clases Sakura!—

Dejando atrás su hogar tomo rumbo a la academia shinobi, aunque se sorprendió al ver a Ino parada un poco lejos de la entrada oculta tras un árbol, pero cuando se acerco a su amiga pudo comprender porque hacía aquello, allí parado frente a las grandes puertas estaba el de cabello negro azulado con una bolsa en su mano.

—¿Qué haces Ino?—

—Es obvio que miro a Sasuke-kun, él es tan lindo, de verdad me gustaría que me mirará a mí—

—No parece la gran cosa realmente—

—¿Sakura?, ¿Estás bien?, hace solo unos días decías que era sumamente guapo—

—Puede que lo sea, pero su carácter es un asco, tuve la oportunidad de que me hablara y me dejo mucho que desear del chico perfecto—

—¡Sakura cómo te atreves a hablar así de Sasuke-kun!, ¡Además conseguiste que te hablara!, ¿Sabes cuantas desean eso?—

—Prácticamente todas las niñas de nuestro salón excepto Hinata y ahora yo—

—¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Ino?, ¿Por qué están aquí si ya van a comenzar las clases 'ttebayō?—

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la nueva voz con asombro, aunque Ino con un poco de asco por las cosas que le decían algunos adultos de no acercarse a aquel chico ruidoso, pues ante las dos niñas estaba un rubio de bigotes que sonreía amistosamente.

—¿Eh?—

Las dos chicas miraron sus relojes para darse cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía razón, la campana estaba a punto de sonar y ellas seguían aún algo lejos, sin decir una palabra los tres apresuraron el paso, cuando llegaron junto al Uchiha, el menor solo pensó en tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo sorpresivamente en su carrera.

—¿Por qué corren?—

—¡Es tarde dattebayō!—

—¡Mi perfecto historial está en riesgo!—

—Yo… kya…—

Decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar lo dicho por su única fangirl presente sólo se le ocurrió exclamar con cierto fastidio.

—Nunca vuelvo a esperarlos—

—¿No?, ¿Entonces?—

—Naruto… creo que…—

—¡IRÉ A BUSCAROS PARA QUE NO SE OS VUELVA A HACER TARDE!—

La rubia Yamanaka no comprendió porque la pelirosa y el blondo palidecieron ante esas palabras, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar nada al respecto por su salud mental, por lo que continuo corriendo con los demás, justo los cuatro cruzaron la puerta del aula deteniendo su carrera, al tiempo a sus espaldas sintieron una oscura presencia, que al voltearse pudieron observar a Mizuki sonriéndoles con misericordia desde detrás de un enojado Iruka.

—¡Llegan tarde!—

—¡Pero cruzamos la puerta antes que usted Iruka-sensei 'ttebayō!—

—Pero para eso corrieron por los pasillos a pesar de que está prohibido—

—¡No por favor sensei!, ¡Si esto llega a mi expediente no tendré un historial perfecto!, ¡Ningún ninja que se digne de serlo puede estar llegando tarde!—

La verdad es que los tres viajeros del tiempo sabían que de hecho uno si se podía volver ninja aún cuando llegaban tarde, ejemplo de ello era el Rokudaime y su antiguo sensei Hatake Kakashi, pero en ese momento no es como si ellos pudieran estar enterados de algo así con los Uchiha odiando al copy-nin por lo del Sharingan de Obito, Naruto un huérfano bajo los cuidados de los ANBU que nunca le decían nada de cosas ninja, y Sakura una niña proveniente de una familia civil.

—Ellos me hicieron llegar tarde—

—¡Gracias por el apoyo Teme, se aprecia!—

—¡Naruto no insultes!, por esta vez se los dejaré pasar porque son varios y realmente no estoy de humor para escucharlos culpándose de unos a otros, pero ni una más, ¿Estamos claros?—

—¡Hai Iruka-sensei!—

En ese momento revisaron el aula en busca de lugares, había dos juntos detrás de Shikamaru y Chōji, uno junto a Hinata y otro más delante de Kiba, sin necesidad de palabras Naruto corrió a colocarse detrás del perezoso antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras Sasuke avanzaba al que estaba junto éste a paso tranquilo, Sakura viendo sus posibilidades decidió intentar acercarse a Hinata para ver si había posibilidad de recuperar la amistad que había llevado con la ojiperla en la línea anterior de tiempo, mientras una resignada Ino tenía que colocarse enfrente del Inuzuka.

Las primeras clases pasaron con relativa calma, hasta que salió un tema en el que Naruto por poco se iba de lengua con datos que no se era posible que cualquiera de ellos supiera, pero es que debían comprender que se trataba de su Oto-san por lo que no era fácil contenerse, aunque todo comenzó por una inocente pregunta del sensei del grupo.

—Quien puede decirnos un poco acerca de los Hokages, una persona por cada uno—

La primera en levantar su mano fue Sakura, que con voz fuerte recito como sacado de un libro:

—El Shodaime Hokage fue Senjū Hashirama, quien fundó Konoha junto a Uchiha Madara aunque después pelearon entre ellos en el Valle del Fin dando cómo ganador al Shodaime, estuvo casado con Uzumaki Mito con quien tuvo un hijo que años después le daría dos nietos, Senjū Nawaki que murió a sus 12 años en su primera misión rango C, y Senjū Tsunade, una de las mejores ninjas medico de la historia y miembro de los Densetsu no Sannin, también poseía el Mokuton y fue el hermano mayor del Nidaime—

—Una buena biografía resumida Sakura-chan, ¿Ahora quien sigue?—

En esta ocasión fue una niña de familia civil la que hablo, aunque la verdad sólo Naruto fue capaz de recordar su nombre al ser una huérfana como él, pero una que nunca lo traiciono e incluso fue gracias a ella que se salvo de una trampa en más de una ocasión.

—El Nidaime fue Senjū Tobirama, hermano menor del Shodaime y quien formo el ANBU y el departamento de I&T, tenía un asombroso manejo del Suiton, al punto de que podía extraer agua del aire mismo, pereció en La Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi nombrando a Sarutobi Hiruzen como su sucesor, nunca se caso o tuvo hijos hasta donde se sabe—

—Perfecto Ami-chan, bien, el siguiente—

Con pereza Shikamaru comenzó a hablar en voz lo suficientemente fuerte, pero sin despegar su rostro de la cómoda almohada que eran sus brazos.

—El Sandaime como menciono Ami-chan es Sarutobi Hiruzen, conocido como Shinobi no Kami por haber sobrevivido a dos Guerras Mundiales, es padre de dos hijos aunque el menor pereció poco antes del nacimiento de su único hijo, y el mayor es uno de los doce guardianes del fuego, fue alumno del Shodaime y el Nidaime, además del maestro de los Sannin, tiene contrato con los monos y maneja las cinco naturalezas de chakra, volvió al puesto tras la muerte del Yondaime hace casi ocho años—

—Bien Shika, ahora solo nos falta el Yondaime, ¿Algún voluntario?—

El blondo había levantado su mano con emoción antes de comenzar a explicar cómo sólo él podía hacerlo.

—El Yondaime fue considerado el genio de su generación, aunque se negó a graduarse antes de tiempo, creo jutsus muy poderosos que hoy en día son conocidos como su marca 'ttebayō, uno es el **Rasengan** aunque quedó incompleto y el otro es aquel por el que recibió su apodo **Kiroī Senko** , el Hiraishin no Jutsu con el que diezmo al ejercito de Iwa en La Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, también fue alumno del Gamma-sennin, Jiraiya y estuvo ca… oe Sasuke, ¿Por qué me pateaste?—

—Porque te estabas yendo por las ramas hmph—

—O sí, sí, es conocido como el héroe de Konoha por haber 'matado' al Kyūbi cuando ataco el diez de octubre de hace casi ocho años—

—Bien Naruto, veo que después de todo si te has puesto a estudiar—

—Es que el cuarto es en gran parte mi modelo a seguir—

—Sí, como se pudieron dar cuenta el puesto de Hokage no lo alcanza cualquiera, para conseguirlo es necesario ser el ninja más poderoso de la aldea, porque en sus manos está la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Konoha, por eso quiero que todos investiguen en la biblioteca y otros lugares y me hagan una lista de lo que creen que les hace falta para poder convertirse en ese ninja que tenga bajo su cuidado a toda la población de nuestra aldea—

—¡Hai Iruka-sensei!—

—Con eso vayan al patio a almorzar, los espero de vuelta en veinte minutos… y espero que esta vez **todos** estén a tiempo aquí—

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, pero para la sorpresa de todos, el blondo se había colgado del cuello del Uchiha mientras gritaba a todo pulmón al tiempo que lagrimas descendían en ríos por sus mejillas.

—¡MUERO DE HAMBRE DATTEBAYO!, ¡NO DESAYUNE POR INTENTAR LLEGAR A TIEMPO!, ¡Y NO TRAJE UN ALMUERZO!—

—Deja de lloriquear, para tu buena fortuna traje para ambos imaginando que algo así podría suceder—

—¡MI SALVADOR 'TTEBAYO!, ¡ACABAS DE EVITAR QUE COMETA CANIBALISMO CONTRA MI MISMO!—

Entonces la ojijade ya fastidiada le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Uzumaki mientras lo miraba mal por la forma en que se estaba comportando enfrente de todo el grupo, está bien que no debieran levantar sospechas tan rápido, pero tampoco era para que se comportará en exceso infantil, aunque un presentimiento le dijo que en parte la culpa de aquello era de Sasuke por mimar demasiado al jinchūriki.

—Ya basta Naruto, estás montando un espectáculo, mejor vamos afuera para que comas—

—Sí Sakura-chan—

Con eso los tres niños se alejaron ante la mirada sorprendida de incluso sus profesores, ¿En qué momento ese trío se volvió tan unido?, si hasta ese día nunca los habían visto intercambiar una mirada entre ellos, pero los adultos lo desestimaron con rapidez, los niños eran tan volubles que un podían pasar de no conocerse a ser los mejores amigos en cuestión de horas, aunque eso preocupo un poco a Mizuki porque ya no podrían sabotear al niño demonio si éste se volvía amigo del último sobreviviente de la masacre de los poseedores de Sharingan y la hija de la líder del consejo civil, porque si ellos se daban cuenta podrían meterse en graves problemas, y tampoco sería una opción el sabotear a los otros dos porque estarían enfrentándose a un enojado consejo.

Ignorando las maquinaciones sobre ellos, el trío de niños llegaron a un lugar algo apartado del patio para evitar que personas indeseadas escucharan su conversación.

—¿Cómo lo están llevando?—

—Hmph—

—Es un poco raro porque me acostumbre a vivir con el Teme, pero dentro de todo voy bien dattebayō, pero no aseguro como reaccionare cuando me vuelvan a intentar atacar—

—Ahí estaremos nosotros para ti en ese momento Naru, recuerda que esta vez no enfrentaras aquello tú sólo, por otro lado creo que la que más dificultades parece llevar soy yo, porque ya no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con otros y de repente mi madre otra vez está al pendiente de todo lo que hago, de hecho ella fue la que me selecciono la ropa esta mañana—

—Jeje, tener una mamá a veces es genial, pero otras son unas entrometidas que te avergüenzan cada que pueden, aun recuerdo cuando Okāsan conoció al Teme, primero lo amenazo y luego estaban platicando como si nada de todos mis defectos 'ttebayō—

—Sip, ahí le doy la razón al flojo, las madres son realmente problemáticas—

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer por ahora?, por lo que sé en estos momentos podríamos evitar que Deidara se uniera a Akatsuki, pero con lo pequeños que somos y sin permiso para abandonar la aldea no creo que lo logremos, tampoco podemos mejorar en solo seis meses, aunque bien podríamos graduarnos con el equipo 9 seis meses antes—

—Me parece bien Sakura-chan, por ahora lo mejor sería ponernos a trabajar en ejercicios de control de chakra, es algo que podemos hacer en nuestros cuartos utilizando las paredes como base, de ese modo evitaremos levantar sospechas de Danzō contra nosotros como si entrenáramos eso en los campos de entrenamiento, por lo demás lo que nos debería importar ahora es que la gente vea que nos estamos volviendo los mejores amigos entre nosotros, aunque nunca inventamos una excusa para nuestro repentino acercamiento—

—¿Ninguno de los dos ha mencionado nada al respecto con otras personas?—

—Yo le comente a Ino que tuve el desagradable placer que convivir con tu carácter de mierda ayer, así que lo que sea que planeemos tendría que estar relacionada con eso—

—Puede ser que salí a caminar un poco para estirar mis músculos y de pura casualidad coincidimos en una parte algo alejada del parque donde estaba Naruto ligeramente golpeado y más por curiosidad que por preocupación nos acercamos a preguntar qué había pasado pero él respondió que se había caído de un árbol y de allí seguimos hablando un rato y nos dimos cuenta de que de hecho podíamos estar juntos sin necesidad de una masacre—

—Podría ser buena 'ttebayō, además está semana la vez pasada el turno de los domingos en la tarde no hubo quien me cuidará porque le correspondía a Itachi-san y mis demás cuidadores estaba en misión o era su día libre, así que por eso ANBU no está al tanto de nuestra 'repentina amistad'—

—Ok, con eso cubierto, toma Dobe, apresúrate a comer que si no se nos volverá a hacer tarde—

De la bolsa que traía el ojinegro le paso dos cajas de bentō a su compañero, mientras el tomaba la última de, mientras la ojijade sacaba el que su madre le había entregado esa mañana cuando le sirvió el desayuno.

Con rapidez terminaron su almuerzo regresando al salón en esta ocasión con tiempo de sobra, ya que en este solo estaban Chōji comiendo un gran bentō y Shikamaru descansando sobre su escritorio, una imagen tan normal que fácilmente los ignoraron para sentarse en el otro rincón del salón, Sakura y Sasuke sentándose en las sillas mientras el Uzumaki se sentaba en la mesa justo de cara al otro chico.

—Nē, ¿Y si vamos a comer a algún lado hoy?, saliendo tengo que ir con Sandaime-jiji por mi pensión así que yo invito dattebayō—

—¡NO RAMEN!—

—Ok, ok, solo esperemos que no nos corran del establecimiento… ¡Ya sé!, Comemos en casa del Teme y después vamos por el postre a la tienda de Dangos, igual cocinare yo 'ttebayō—

—Eh, Dobe mi casa no es un restaurante—

—Por favor Teme—

—Sasuke-kun onegaī—

—Bien, pero ustedes cocinan y limpian—

—¡Yatta!—

—¡Yeah~!—

Entonces escucharon los pasos de varias personas acercándose, por lo que el blondo tomo rápidamente el lugar a la derecha de Uchiha para evitar que cualquier fangirl le quitara lo que era suyo.

La mañana paso tranquilamente antes de que fueran liberados finalmente, por lo que los tres niños se encaminaron a la torre de inmediato para que Naruto recibiera su pensión de parte del Sandaime, claro que lo hicieron a paso civil puesto que con excepción de Sasuke de ninguno de los otros se esperaría que supieran aplicar chakra ni para correr. Cuando ingresaron al edificio no dudaron en ir directo a la oficina del Hokage, donde una nada feliz secretaria estuvo a segundo de correr al Uzumaki de forma irrespetuosa cuando observo a los dos niños que lo acompañaban, tal parecía que por esta vez tendría que dejar pasar al mocoso… de todos modos el Sandaime se encontraba ocupado por lo que sería lógico que regañara al mocoso.

—¿Se encuentra jiji disponible?—

—Está en una reunión importante con su ex-estudiante, ¿Podrías esperar un momento?—

—Por supuesto, o eso creo 'ttebayō, ¿No les importa esperar un poco Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme?—

—Hmph—

—No hay problema, comprendemos que Hokage-sama este ocupado—

—Yeah, entonces no tenemos problema señorita, solo avíseme por favor en cuanto jiji se desocupe—

—Cla… claro Uzumaki—

La secretaria no podía salir de su shock, ¿En qué momento el demonio aprendió por fin modales?, la última vez que le había dicho al monstruo que el Sandaime se encontraba ocupado, el chico no había dudado en escabullirse interrumpiendo al líder de la aldea en medio de una reunión con sus consejeros, pero ahora se había ido a sentar junto a los otros dos niños a un lugar ligeramente apartado, y se cuchichearon mientras la niña anotaba diversas cosas en una hoja de libreta.

—Entonces nuestra lista de cosas por hacer queda de la siguiente manera—

Explico Sakura mientras mostraba lo que había anotado con anterioridad.

 ** _**COSAS POR HACER**_**

· **_Entrenar y hacernos más fuertes_**

· **_Graduarnos seis meses antes_**

· **_Convencer al Hokage de que Kakashi_** ** _debe_** ** _ser nuestro sensei_**

· **_Conseguir la misión de escolta a la ola y salvar a Haku y Sabuza cómo a los aldeanos, convencer a Inari y lo demás_**

· **_Evitar que Mizuki robe el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos (Cuando los novatos salgan, antes de la misión de escolta)_**

· **_Convencer a los novatos de esforzarse (Borrar la timidez de Hinata y lo fangirl a Ino principalmente) (Empezar lo antes posible)_**

· **_Entrar a los exámenes Chūnnin en Konoha_**

· **_Capturar a Orochimaru (No dejar que le ponga el sello maldito a Sasuke o desequilibre el sello de Naruto)_**

· **_Intentar aprobar los exámenes_**

· **_Salvar la vida del Sandaime (Investigar como contrarrestar el Edo Tensei con sellos, como pasar la barrera de Tayuya)_**

· **_Conseguir que Tsunade sea la quinta_**

· **_Convencer a Itachi de apoyarnos, contarle que sabemos la verdad sobre Danzō_**

· **_Convencer a Orochimaru de no ser malvado más_**

· **_Deshacernos de Kabuto_**

· **_(Sakura) Por cualquier cosa evitar el enfrentamiento en el Valle del Fin si Sasuke-baka decide fugarse (P.D: Revisar antes que Naruto no esté_** ** _de nuevo_** _ **en estado)**_

· **_Revivir a Kushina-sama y Mikoto-sama (Preferentemente antes de que se les obligue a entrar a la_** **ARC** **)**

· **_Revelar a herencia de Naruto (No fecha exacta, pero será antes o durante el punto anterior)_**

· **_Detener a Akatsuki… convencer a Nagato y Konan de apoyarnos (Naruto)_**

· **_Espiar a Danzō para obtener información de Sai, también pruebas para condenarlo (Sakura)_**

· **_Reunir a Hebi, Taka o como sea que terminaran llamándose, entrenarlos a su máximo. (Sasuke… Naruto ayuda con Karin)_**

· **_Salvar a Shion sin que quiera quedarse con Naruto para ella_**

· **_Evitar que Kakashi-sensei intente sacrificarse por el bien de Konoha_**

· **_Deshacernos de Zetsu_**

· **_Vencer a Obito evitando que traiga a Madara de vuelta a la vida y con eso evitar La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi._**

· **_¡DISFRUTAR UNA VIDA NORMAL POR FIN!_**

—¿Creen que podremos con todos 'ttebayō?—

—Al menos esperemos que sea posible la mayoría, me interesan más puntos cómo el de Nagato y Konan, Itachi y Orochimaru pues son puntos importantes para declarar a un bando ganador desde antes, por otro lado si aún con todos ellos no detenemos a Kabuto, Zetsu y Obito, la guerra volverá a estallar—

—¿Entonces necesitamos aliados para asegurar nuestra victoria sobre ellos?—

—Sí Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué opinas Naruto?—

—Que vamos a necesitar ser 'entrenados' por los Sannin en alguna parte de la línea temporal 'ttebayō, pero aparte de ello considero que llevamos un buen plan de acción, aunque aún faltan cosas, ¡Cómo lo de Yukigakure!, creo que sería mejor si hoy pensamos con calma las cosas y hace cada quien una lista con lo que considera importante y luego cotejamos y reorganizamos—

—A veces puedes dejar de ser tan Dobe—

—Teme—

—Oigan, no se peleen justo ahora, pero debo decir que tuviste una muy buena idea Naruto, hagámoslo y cotejamos mañana en el receso—

—¡Ya puedes pasar Uzumaki!—

—¡Voy 'ttebayō!, ¿Ahora qué mosco le picó para ser tan amable?—

—Quizá tu cambio repentino de actitud al ser informado que Sandaime estaba ocupado, apúrate que ya me empezó a entrar hambre—

—Hmph—

Con eso los tres niños ingresaron a la oficina tomando de inmediato sus posiciones de cuando se presentaban a una misión con Naruto al centro, Sasuke un paso atrás a su derecha y Sakura dos pasos atrás pero por la izquierda, el Hokage los miró sorprendido por unos momentos antes de preguntar con calma.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Y eso de que no vienes solo?—

—¡Es que invite a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-Teme a comer hoy!, por eso venía por mi pensión 'ttebayō, ya no tengo dinero—

—¿Cómo puedes acabarte siempre el dinero si te doy más de lo normal?—

—Ah… ¿Me das más de lo normal?—

—Sí, digamos que tienes un benefactor que te da ese pequeño pilón, pero enserio—

—¿Por el ramen quizá?—

—Seguramente lo pierde—

—Noooo, es porque las tiendas me cobran más que a los otros dattebayō, creo que gasto menos en ramen de Ichiraku que en uno instantáneo, un cartón de leche y una caja de cereal—

—Hmph—

—No habías comentado sobre eso Naruto-kun—

—Etto… fue Sasuke-Teme el que se dio cuenta, porque ayer ya no tenía leche y el la compro porque tampoco tenía dinero—

Oculto en una pared Jiraiya observaba la conversación con cierto enojo, el se había marchado de Konoha en busca de información pensando que su ahijado sería bien recibido por los aldeanos gracias a la última voluntad del Yondaime, así cómo sabía que Tsunade se había mantenido distante pensando que su último pariente debía estar siendo tratado con respeto, pero tal parecía que las cosas no habían resultado de acuerdo a su planes, quizá era momento de que se asentará en Konoha y cuidara de Naruto cómo era debido antes de que Tsunade se llegara a enterar y le arrancará sus partes nobles sin conmiseración.

Cuando el anciano le entrego al niño el dinero, este salió rápidamente acompañado por sus amigos con dirección a la tienda donde los otros dos comprarían lo necesario para hacer la comida pues querían una buena y sin precios exagerados, que tampoco se trataba de que el ojiazul se quedara sin dinero el mismo día.

Al tiempo dentro de la oficina que habían dejado, Jiraiya se presento ante su sensei con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Sabías sobre lo que los aldeanos le estaban haciendo a Naruto?—

—Cómo te decía antes, no lo quieren demasiado, pero desconocía que llegaban a comportarse de esa manera con él, ¡Kami!, ¡Sólo es un niño en estos momentos!, ¿Qué le harán cuando sea mayor?—

—Nada, no van a hacer nada porque voy a hacerme con la custodia de mi ahijado, y me resbala lo que puedan decir los idiotas del consejo, ¡No pienso permitir que sigan tratando de ese modo al hijo de Minato!—

—En ese caso llamaré en este momento a los miembros del consejo para que les notifiquemos, es momento de sacarlos de su mundo de fantasía—

Ajenos a lo que sucedería, los tres niños llegaban a la tienda que después de mucho pensar les pareció la mejor, rápidamente Naruto les fue diciendo los ingredientes que necesitaría mientras ellos pedían lo que fuera necesario como la carne o las verduras y Naruto buscaba las cosas empaquetadas que podía elegir sin necesidad de pedirlas asegurando su calidad, cuando juntaron todo lo colocaron en el mostrador para que les dieran el precio, el blondo retirado como si estuviera buscando algo en un estante.

—Buenas tardes Sakura-chan, Uchiha-sama, ¿Van a llevar todo esto?—

—Sí señor, ¿Cuánto será?—

—Mmm… veamos, son 2000 ryo de la carne, de lo demás son 5900 ryo, un total de 7900 ryo por favor—

El chico solo saco lo dicho del monedero que el rubio le había entregado antes, tomaron las bolsas y se dirigieron fuera del establecimiento seguidos del jinchūriki que parecía estar haciendo algunas preguntas, todo ante la mirada de un sorprendido tendero que no comprendía como el demonio era tan cercano a esos dos de un momento a otro, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en ello un ANBU le notifico sobre una reunión del consejo por lo que dejo a su hija a cargo del negocio y salió a toda prisa.

—Con todo esto puedo hacer bastante ensalada de tomates para ustedes, un poco de sushi, sopa de miso y pescado a la plancha, ¿Qué les parece el menú?—

—Parece bien, y es equilibrado, solo Kami sabe lo que tú y yo necesitamos comer mejor—

—Dobe… sabes que a veces haces tonterías que me enamoran más—

—¡TEME!, solo lo dices porque te voy a dar tomates—

—Y por eso te lo digo—

—Baka—

—Dobe—

—Teme—

—Usuratonkachi—

—¡SHANNARO!, Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, o filtrear, o lo que sea que estén haciendo—

—Si Sakura-chan—

—Hmph—

—Bien, entonces apurémonos que ya quiero comer—

Con eso aceleraron el paso a la residencia Uchiha, donde apenas ingresaron el Uzumaki se lanzo a la cocina a sacar todo lo que iba a necesitar mientras los otros le llevaban lo que habían comprado, con calma comenzó a preparar los alimentos de forma magistral ante la siempre atenta mirada de sus compañeros, porque si la gente pensaba que él solamente comía ramen porque no conocía ninguna otra comida estaban equivocados, él era un magnifico cocinero ya que Ayame le dio clases de niño, el problema es que como no le vendían ingredientes no podía preparar nada de lo que aprendió.

Al tiempo en la torre Hokage se llevaba a cabo una batalla de voluntades entre Danzō y Jiraiya por el futuro de cierto rubio hijo del cuarto.

—Naruto es mi ahijado, por lo tanto tengo todo el derecho a reclamar su custodia—

—Pero en NE podría tener un futuro prometedor, de cualquier modo no tiene amigos a los que pueda extrañar—

—Curioso que lo digas, porque fue gracias a uno de sus amigos que se dio cuenta de que los vendedores le cobran de más cada que compra algo—

—¡Imposible!, ¡Ninguno de nuestros niños se acercaría al demonio!—

—Mebuki, tienes una hija ¿No es así?, Sakura-chan si no me equivoco—

—Así es Hokage-sama, está en la clase del de… de Uzumaki—

—Jaja, veo a dónde desea llegar sensei, los dos chico que acompañaban el día de hoy a Naruto era Uchiha Sasuke y… Haruno Sakura—

—¡No es verdad!, ¡Mi hija sabe que debe mantenerse alejada de ese niño causa problemas!—

—Lo es Mebuki, tu hija tal parece que se hizo amiga de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun, asombrosa la manera en que las cosas se mueven para fastidiar a las personas, tu detestas a Naruto-kun y tu hija se hizo su amiga, Fugaku-san que en paz descanse odiaba a la madre de Naruto-kun por su carácter que el niño heredo y su hijo se volvió su mejor amigo, que vueltas más fantásticas da la vida, pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, Jiraiya va a tener la custodia de Naruto-kun, eso no está en discusión puesto que es el padrino del niño y quien más derecho tiene a hacerlo, ¿Estamos claros?, el motivo de reuniros para avisarles es que sepan que el niño ya no va a estar sólo, está tarde llevaré a Jiraiya con Naruto para que hablen y se muden al viejo departamento de la madre de Naruto en el centro de la aldea, ahora pueden retirarse—

Todos los miembros civiles así como los dos consejeros personales de Hokage y Danzō se retiraron con molestia por la situación, lo peor de todo es que con esos dos como amigos del niño demonio y el Gamma-sennin como su tutor ya no podrían sabotear su aprendizaje para que muriera la primera vez que enfrentará una misión ninja de rango C, además que no podrían manipularlo para ser el arma definitiva que protegería a la aldea en caso de ataque.

—Estuvo delicioso Naruto-kun—

—Si Dobe, ahora si te luciste—

—Jeje, puede que tenga que ver con la paz que se siente en estos momentos, lástima que sabemos que no puede durar por siempre dattebayō—

—En el mundo ninja nada es para siempre, pero si las dos partes que son ustedes no se mueven, del otro lado tampoco, porque casi todo sucedió desde el momento en que alcanzamos el grado de Gennin—

—Una teoría aceptable si tomamos en cuenta que Zetsu está unido a los Ôtsotsuki, principalmente la rama descendiente de Hagoromo-jiji, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para entrenar, encontrar a los Akatsuki y demás si adelantamos las cosas 6 meses como teníamos planeado—

—Sí, ¿Cuántos cambios creen que hemos generado en estas horas?—

—No creo que muchos, digo, no llevamos ni un día en el pasado, ¿Qué tanto podría cambiar en este tiempo dattebayō?—

—Hmph, esperemos que no mucho o podríamos perdernos con lo que sabemos—

Después de aquello, decidiendo que el postre les caería sumamente pesado tras la vasta cantidad de comida que habían ingerido, decidieron que lo mejor era que Naruto y Sakura se marcharan a casa aún a pesar de las quejas del blondo para quedarse ahí, pero el ojinegro logro mantenerse firme ante los pucheros y rabietas que hacía el otro para que le permitiera quedarse.

—Dobe, no voy a ceder en esto, pero tranquilo que iré a despertarte temprano, ¿Sí?, solo por un tiempo para encontrar como dejar a Danzō y el consejo sin que sepan nada—

—Bien, pero quiero mi beso de despedida en este mismo instante—

Y claro que todos pensarían que Uchiha como el frío bastardo que su novio lo acusaba de ser iba a negarse a algo así, pero no fue para nada de ese modo pues se acerco a colocar un casto beso en los labios color melón para tranquilizar al ojiazul.

—Descansa Dobe—

—Igual tú, Teme—

—Que descanses bien Sasuke-kun—

—Por supuesto Sakura-chan, tú también—

Con eso los dos chicos abandonaron la residencia Uchiha sin saber las platicas que les estaban esperando al llegar finalmente a sus hogares, porque mientras ellos pensaban que no habían realizado muchos cambios, la realidad es que las cosas se había torcido de forma brusca al forzar al espacio-tiempo a **parar y reiniciarse** a su propia voluntad.

 _ **Y ¿Qué tal?, debo ser honesta y admitirles que casi se me olvida que tocaba publicar hoy, pero por suerte mi cerebro reaccionó y dijo "Es lunes weona, es lunes y toca actua"**_

 ** _También si sóis de las que se quedaron traumadas con Yuri! on Ice igual que yo, las invitó a darse una vuelta por mi perfil que estoy públicando unos cortos cad días._**

 ** _¿Dejarías un review?_**

 ** _¡HASTA DENTRO DE 15 DÍAS!_**

 ** _ATTE: Hikari Hatsune_**


End file.
